Naruto: Emerged
by Yutsuki Rui
Summary: A beating for young Naruto awakens Kyuubi, and that alone changes Naruto's life. With the beating bringing an unexpected person into his life, Naruto rises from the bottom and begins his journey to change the shinobi world.


**AN: **Believe it or not, despite the fact that I've been on FF for 2 years or so, this is my first story... So please excuse any grammar errors or mistakes of any sort.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did, I'd be spending my days without worry.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Tonight's the night we kill this demon!" Screamed a villager.

The other villagers all shouted in agreement. They were in a forest, the darkness of the night blended them in, had they not lighted up torches, cornering a little boy, no older than 5, with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His battered form, with blood dripping on his head, and bruises all over his body, huddled at the base of a tree, shivering and jumping at their cries.

He was Uzumaki Naruto. He was the container of Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He was the son of the greatest Hokage to grace Konoha, Namikaze Minato, and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina. To the villagers of Konoha, he was demon, he was Kyuubi, he was monster, and he wasn't human.

While the Sandaime Hokage was busy with the Kumo entourage, with ANBU assigned to watch their moves and safety, the villagers decided that tonight would be the night to end the demon's life, to rid their village and lives of the living reminder of the many deaths that occurred that tenth day of October.

With no ANBU to guard Naruto as usual, it was easy to capture the boy, catching him off guard when he left his apartment for the usual dinner at Ichiraku's. He had attempted to escape, but with two bulky men holding a little five year old, it was futile. They drugged him and knocked him out, before putting him in a bag, and threw him onto a merchant's cargo, and dressed themselves as merchants to leave Konoha. The other villagers who had been told also left, creating various reasons that might have seemed suspicious, had the jonin and chunin were not thinking about the Kumo ambassadors and shinobi that were walking around the village.

One villager walked forward, and raised a bat, aiming for Naruto's bloody head, but missed and hit his shoulder, hard. Naruto cried out in pain, now on his side, trying to clutch his pain-filled shoulder, and the wound on his head. More villagers approached him, and began their assault on the poor five year old, kicking his small form, throwing rocks at his head, and stabbing him with pitch forks, while ignoring his pleading to stop and his cries of pain.

Finally, two men jumped down from the trees, obviously ninjas, and the villagers stopped, fear now gripping their hearts. They of course knew that twenty some villagers, no matter how strong or muscled, would be no match for two fully trained shinobi, and they of course knew what would happen once the Hokage got wind of this. Some of the villagers backed off, and ran away, back to Konoha to hide within their houses, while some stood their ground firmly.

One man screamed out, "Move out of the way! We're doing you ninja a favor by killing this thing!" And more words similar to this came from the crowd.

The two men stood in front of Naruto, who had begun to lose conscious, fading in and out, and one began to unsheathe the tanto on his back, while the other reached for some kunai on his leg.

The villagers, noticing their actions, charged forward and one man, the one who had swung at Naruto with his bat, attempted to swing at their heads, only to hit air. He then fell forward, with blood staining his neck and the ground he laid on. One by one, the villagers all fell down dead, blood coming from various areas of their bodies.

Once all of them were dead, one of the shinobi called out, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" and a huge ball of flame went towards the dead villagers, burning their corpse and leaving a crater on the ground were they lay. The other then called out, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" and a huge wave of water hit the ground that the fire technique had just burned. Finished with the bodies, the two shinobi turned around and set their gaze on Naruto, who had finally gone unconscious, and began their way to him.

Just as they were about to reach Naruto, three masked shinobi came from behind, all wearing Konoha's standard ANBU uniform, and swiftly killed them. One of them, an extremely tall and built man with spiky white hair in a ponytail went forward and picked up Naruto's battered form. The other man, with a more average height, and short hair tied in a ponytail, and the last man, tall but not as tall as the first man, with gravity-defying silver hair, picked up the two slain shinobi, noticing their lack of a forehead protector and blank masks, nodded at the first man, before disappearing in a shunshin.

The remaining man, carrying Naruto with a gentle but firm hold, took a good look at him, seeing all the damage and blood splattered on his body, and anger rose within him, before he calmed down.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry it took this long to get to you, I'm sorry." The masked man, who was Jiraiya, took off towards Konoha, with anger slowly reappearing towards the village and his sensei, the Sandaime.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, and sat up, and took a look around at his surroundings. He was currently in a sewer, dimly lit, with pipes running all over the walls. He stood, and noticed that, while the water reached a little higher than his ankle, his feet were not wet, nor was his body that had been laying in it just a while ago. Looking around, he began to walk forward, taking note of how the lighting in the sewer slowly began to gain a more reddish form.

"Where the hell did the villagers leave me at this time?" Speaking of the villagers, Naruto felt his body, and noticed that he wasn't feeling any pain.

"That's weird, where'd all the blood and bruises go?" he muttered to himself. Looking at the water filled ground, he saw black lines in it, and tried to walk on it, only for the water to ripple and the black lines to disappear. He then raised his head, and finally took note of the now red lighted room and the huge gate in front of him, with a piece of paper that had the kanji 'SEAL' on it. On the other side of the gate was pitch black darkness, without a bit of light shining.

"Holy shit, that gate is huge!" Naruto exclaimed. But then, he felt the water moving, and heard a grumbling noise behind the gate.

Suddenly, a pair of red slitted eyes appeared within the gate, and Naruto screamed, falling on his butt, and tried to scramble back.

"Why are you here human?" the question came from behind the gate.

Naruto, still on the ground, attempted to gather his wits and answer the voice, only to find the words stuck in his throat, fear overtaking him.

"I ASKED, WHY ARE YOU HERE HUMAN!" the voice now shouted the question at him, and Naruto jumped, before finally starting to answer.

"I- I don't know why I'm h-here. I woke up and f-found myself here." '_Damn it, I stuttered! Now he__'__s going to think I__'__m useless wimp!__'_ Thought Naruto to himself.

'_**Hm**__**… **__**This human resembles too much like HIM, but his eyes look like HER eyes. This should prove to be interesting.**__**' **_

"Human, what is your name?" this time, the deep voice was not as loud.

Naruto stood up, and finally gathered his strength. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo! Who are you? What's your name? Where are we? Are we in Konoha? Do you-" He was cut off by the voice.

'_**Despite looking like HIM, it seems he acts more like HER. How annoying.**__**'**_

"SILENCE HUMAN! Learn to slow down! I am the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the strongest of the Bijuu, and the boss of the Fox Clan! I am, as you humans call me, the Kyuubi."

Kyuubi grinned, revealing his two rows of sharp teeth, which, frightened Naruto. As Naruto was about to run off his mouth with more questions, Kyuubi began to talk, which stopped Naruto.

"You are currently in your mindscape, and you are being carried back to Konoha as we speak." Kyuubi now revealed his full form and stood, showing Naruto his entire body, his head, and most of all, the nine tails moving back and forth behind the gate.

Naruto was out of breath and full of questions that demanded to be answered. Why was the Kyuubi, that had been killed by the Yondaime Hokage, in _his_ mindscape? Why was he in here in the first place?

* * *

**AN: **So….. right…. anyways, this story's probably gonna have slow updates, seeing as I am bad at writing, and ideas come to my head very _very_ slow. And to be very honest, I'm currently writing this with only a vague form of a map in my head. Let's sit back and enjoy this blurry journey together eh?


End file.
